


Quintessence

by literesque



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arousal, Cuddling, Cuddly blanket time, F/M, Fluff, It's just a cute time okay, Kissing, Loki writes you a poem, Mention of smut, Poetry, Romance, Snuggling, Sonnet, Writer!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literesque/pseuds/literesque
Summary: Loki writes you a poem, and he's a little nervous about it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, Tom Hiddleston & Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Quintessence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this little story. I wrote the sonnet that appears here a few years ago. Let me know what you think.

It was a glorious Saturday morning in October. Outside, the air was crisp and cold, like the bite of a fresh cherry-cheeked apple; the drowsy fog swirled around the trees. And you were just waking up. 

Before you even opened your eyes, you could smell the coffee that Loki had put on. Now that you and he were living together, he was always trying to make things easier on you. Although you were completely capable of starting the coffee in the morning, or even at night and setting it for the next day, he insisted on doing it for you. He didn’t even drink coffee, so it was even nicer. 

You sat up and stretched. He was usually up before you in the morning. You really loved sleeping in and considered it a luxury. Slippers on, you half-walked, half-slid into the kitchen to pour yourself a cup. Hazelnut-flavored coffee this morning. It smelled amazing. You added in a bit of heavy cream and took a sip. It was perfect. 

Raising your eyebrows, you realized that Loki wasn’t in the kitchen. Or in the living room. You looked in the bathroom. Not there either. You made your way down the hallway to the study, which you both had converted from a second bedroom into a cozy space for reading. In one corner there were throw pillows and soft blankets on two large beanbags. There was a large bookcase full of books on the wall opposite, and a sturdy wooden desk right next to it, facing away from the door. Loki was seated there at the desk, but he was busy writing something. 

“Your eyes, my love, like silver stars so bright…”

You stood in the doorway, amused. What was this all about? You took a sip of your coffee. 

Loki scribbled some more, and mumbled aloud: “With dancing, sparkling comets as our guests / And dark, expansive sky for backdrop still…”

Scrunching up your mouth, you enjoyed watching him work on whatever it was he was doing. It was endearing to see him concentrating so hard. There was passion in the way he put the pen to the paper. It was very arousing to you. You kept a firm grip on your mug as you felt the familiar heat pool in your stomach. 

Loki wasn’t done yet. Could he even hear you? You watched his shoulders move in the deep green cable-knit sweater he wore. 

“For our love sings...always?” He stopped, counting syllables. “No, eternal…” he said quietly, scratching it out and replacing it. 

You smirked behind your coffee as you took another sip. You knew Loki enjoyed poetry, but you didn’t know that he enjoyed writing it too. 

“And...yes! That’s it,” said Loki as he got up from the desk and pushed the chair in. Upon seeing you, his eyes grew wide. “Ah, good morning, my darling. Did you sleep well?”  
You set the mug down at the desk and snuggled into his arms. “Yes, it was a good sleep. What are you doing here?” 

“I uh...was just doing some writing,” Loki said nervously. What was this? Loki was usually confident, bordering on cocky. You decided to pry some more into the situation. 

“What kind of writing?” you asked innocently as you kissed his neck and looked back up at him. You felt him stiffen and his hands slide down to your waist. 

“You sly woman. I love it.” He kissed your lips with growing need before breaking away. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, but I still want to know what you were writing,” you maintained. “It sounded lovely and I was hoping you would share it with me.” 

Loki sighed and brought his eyes to yours. “It’s a poem, a sonnet more specifically. And...it’s for you.” He pursed his lips, waiting for your response. 

“For me, really?” 

“Really,” Loki said, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Would you...like to hear it?”

“I would love to hear it.” 

“I am lucky enough to memorize what I write, so let us make ourselves more comfortable.” He led you to the beanbags and sat down on one, pulling you down to sit in his lap. “Are you ready?”

You nodded, resting your head back on his shoulder. 

“Your eyes, my love, like silver stars so bright  
A life inside one cannot, should not, hide  
Celestial bodies shining in the night  
My eyes are golden suns; I'll be your bride.  
With dancing, sparkling comets as our guests  
And dark, expansive sky for backdrop still  
And Moon, despite her beauty, does not jest  
For our love sings eternal—If we fill  
Our cups with drink so sweetly, warmly bliss  
The days and nights together shall be calm  
With passion's touch. Be still now, love, and kiss  
Both blushing pilgrims and my holy palms.

When lovers' cosmic cocktail takes effect  
Seraphic beings willingly protect.”

Loki took a deep breath and tilted his head to look at you. “What did you think?” 

You had to stop for a second to think; you were overwhelmed with emotion. “That was just beautiful, Loki. I can’t believe you wrote that for me.” You took his hand and squeezed lightly. 

He smiled and squeezed back. “I’m so happy you liked it, my dear.”

You sat there together for a few minutes, thinking about the words he had penned so ardently. 

Loki sat up a bit. “How about we just sit here for a while, then? I’m still basking in your praise.” 

“Can’t argue with that,” you said, grinning. 

Loki reached over for a blanket and covered the both of you. Resting his chin on your head, he stroked your hair gently until you fell asleep, the stars dancing in your dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Visit me on Tumblr @sweet-talkin-woman!


End file.
